


【all空】自食苦果

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【all空】自食苦果

（牛香香直接且暴力（称呼悟空哥哥），铁扇擅长调戏（称呼我家猴子），紫霞霸道（称呼至尊宝），白晶晶温柔而且切开黑（称呼大圣）这是我瞎jb乱设，00后真的对这些电影不太熟，而且好像我不知道牛香香是哪个同人电影或电视剧里的=_=开始吧开始吧日的开心就行了，因为是梦里所以空空被压制而且无法还手）  
——————————  
“我们想要惩罚你这个渣男。”紫霞冷冷看了孙悟空一眼，吓的孙悟空鸡皮疙瘩都开始叫嚣。“嗯。”众人一齐点头。在一种奇怪的默契下开始对孙悟空下手。  
“不是，你们先放开我!”看着一群壮汉从裙子下面掏出大雕真是让人想死。  
孙悟空被众人死死压制着动弹不得，仿佛有千斤重似的，缚妖索晃一晃，双手就被紧紧缚于身后。铁扇顺着孙悟空的腰线抚摸，却像电流一样让孙悟空整个猴儿都兴奋了起来。  
牛香香将孙悟空抱起来，然后将猴子的双腿分到极致，裤子被一把扯下，阴茎和软臀直接暴露在空气中。“大圣这里是粉红色的啊”白晶晶不由自主的感叹一声，掰开孙悟空的臀瓣，轻轻挑弄中间的小穴。“唔呃——不要，脏”孙悟空羞耻的简直想挖个地道钻进去。“悟空哥哥怎么会脏呢，明明很美啊”牛香香特别耿直的开口。  
孙悟空差点一头碰死。  
“这是幻觉，一定是幻觉。她们都是女人怎么可能上我……”企图麻痹自己的孙悟空被翻了个面，跪趴在床上，屁股高高撅起。“唔！”牛香香粗长的阴茎长驱直入，龟头直接顶到了孙悟空的嗓子眼，差点让孙悟空难受的呕出来。“唔呃——”那出特有的腥味直接冲入鼻腔，柔软的舌头被迫摩挲着龟头，较为粗砺的舌苔磨着柱体，让男人极为舒服。牛香香直接粗暴将肉棒在孙悟空嘴里抽插，来不及吞咽的口水顺着孙悟空嘴角留下，一些滴在乳头上，嫣红色更加淫靡。“唔唔——”孙悟空被捅的实在受不了，咽喉因为呕吐感不断收缩，将肉棒夹得舒服的很，浓密的耻毛摩擦着白嫩的脸，弄得孙悟空感觉有点恶心。但不得不承认下体的确有了反应。  
白晶晶玩弄着那两瓣软肉，先用法力将一些温水注入孙悟空穴内，浣了两三次将其排净，然后顺着孙悟空的尾骨吻到小穴，温柔的舔弄着，发出啧啧的水声。褶皱被轻柔的舔开，灵活的舌仿佛在舔砥好吃的糖果，骚痒难堪，让孙悟空不自觉的扭腰企图挣脱社情的舔吸。  
“哼，不愧是个滥情人，这样就硬了？”紫霞捋了一把孙悟空高高翘起的肉棒，拨开自己的长发，略微害羞的含入，将孙悟空激的一颤。人形时孙悟空的体毛很浅，紫霞一边吮吸，一边玩弄着稀疏的耻毛和敏感的会阴，甚至用手指配合白晶晶的舌头抠挖着舔软的小穴。铁扇赶忙占住了孙悟空的乳头，兴致勃勃的抚摸着浅浅的乳晕，当孙悟空挺胸催促的时候才慢条斯理的含住一颗，另外一只手玩弄着另一边。  
被一群男人围在中间，身上敏感点被全部好好照顾，快感来的猛烈，孙悟空不禁有些头昏脑涨。“嗯额——嗬啊——”紫霞狠狠吸吮，做了几次深喉，孙悟空终于紧绷着腰射了出来。牛香香几个大力顶弄，也射在了孙悟空嘴里。  
白晶晶移开脸，将手指探入，被舔砥的一塌糊涂的穴很顺利的进入两根手指。孙悟空只觉得自己快被情欲烧坏，浑身没了力气，只是将腿尽力分开。  
扩张进行的很顺利，但空虚感格外强烈，孙悟空被翻过来，大腿架在白晶晶脖颈上，紫霞也放开孙悟空的阴茎，移到孙悟空腿弯处夹紧，摸了一点孙悟空的精液就开始自慰起来。牛香香则用肉棒摩擦着孙悟空的后颈，滑嫩的皮肤相当舒服。铁扇依然抚慰着孙悟空的乳头，又贴上去唇齿交换和他交换唾液。  
“唔不——够了——”刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的很，经不起玩弄。白晶晶几乎将四根手指全部没入，在柔软湿润的小穴里摸索着，频频搓弄前列腺，很快又让孙悟空重新硬了起来。“别让他射太多了，一会儿就没得玩了。”铁扇解开自己的头绳，环着阴茎根部紧贴缠了四五圈。  
“你们放过我吧……”孙悟空被摸得欲火焚身，过分的快感侵蚀着身体。“至尊宝，是你当初负了我们的心意，如今也要让你常常被玩弄的滋味!”紫霞钳住孙悟空的下巴，看着他氤氲水汽的金瞳。白晶晶将紫霞的手扒开，心疼的揉了揉孙悟空被掐红的下巴。紫霞瞪着眼，满是醋意的注视着白晶晶，但还是咬咬牙，隐藏自己的情绪。  
抢夺第一个谁上的问题时四个人差点打起来，孙悟空本来想好啊好啊你们打起来我就可以溜了。没想到他们用抽签的方式将第一次给了牛香香。  
说来你可能不信，牛的尺寸真是吊到爆。粗长的阴茎没入后穴的时候孙悟空只剩下拗着脖子睁着眼，流畅的脖颈暴露出来，连声音都被过分的快感浸没。紫霞醋意大发，直接掐住孙悟空的下巴就将肉棒捅进他嘴里，还要杀人的眼神看着牛香香，好像遇见杀父仇人一样。白晶晶也很是不爽，阴茎蹭着孙悟空敏感的腰侧发泄不满。铁扇一直没有沾到太多好处，本来以为抽签可以得到猴子的第一次呢，没想到还是惜败。绕到另一边，将肉棒抵住孙悟空的乳头，龟冠不停摩擦着，像触电一般的快感。  
牛香香幸运的得到了孙悟空的第一次，兴奋的很，架起修长的腿，猛地一干到底又几乎完全拔出，噗嗤一下重新捅入，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，沾着孙悟空之前射出的精液，竟然将穴口干出白沫。“喂，笨蛋，你这样蛮干大圣怎么能舒服!”白晶晶阴森森的盯着牛香香。“就是啊，至尊宝的喉咙一直撞到我龟头上，捅坏了怎么办!”紫霞也冲的很。  
（孙悟空:……tmd有没有人考虑一下被强奸的我）  
“可是悟空哥哥明明很爽的表情啊，他的脸那么红。”牛香香紧紧抱着孙悟空的大腿，阴茎操干的越来越猛烈。“唔啊……慢一点……唔！”孙悟空媚着眼，又被紫霞重新插入肉棒。几个大力抽插，牛香香抵住肉壁上的敏感点，又浓又多的精液喷薄而出。“唔呃……要被射坏了……”孙悟空被射的直翻白眼，嘴里也没了力气，吐出紫霞的肉棒只顾呻吟。牛香香还没有全部射完，孙悟空的小腹就已经隆起些。铁扇早就恭候多时了，一把推开牛香香就要往里干。来不及发泄完的精液挤在大腿根，穴里的精液来不及排出就被干入的肉棒堵住。  
“啊！……不要……太涨了!”孙悟空的手几乎把床单抓破。紫霞也急了，到嘴的鸭子又飞了，气急败坏的深深顶入孙悟空的喉咙，直接将精液射入，还用肉棒将剩下的精液在孙悟空脸上抹开。“嗯啊……我想射……解开……”孙悟空来不及闭合的嘴流下许多白浊，白晶晶抵在孙悟空腰间的肉棒也出了精，将腹肌和肚脐都喷射上。床单早就一塌糊涂，沾沾黏黏全是斑驳的精液。  
铁扇将孙悟空抱起来，肉棒将小穴干的啧啧水声，穴被牛香香的阴茎一扩进出已经很轻松了，还被操成了浅红。白晶晶瞥了一眼，一手撸动着孙悟空的阴茎让他放松，一手去探弄肉穴，又将穴口扩开。自己重新捋硬，直接插了进去。  
两根肉棒交替着抽插，有时白晶晶先顶弄一下，铁扇便接上，有时又齐头并进，顶弄着孙悟空的敏感点。牛香香先用孙悟空的嘴射了一次，又要到了孙悟空的第一次，已经心满意足，在一旁看着孙悟空色气的表情和被操干的小穴自渎。而紫霞几乎气炸，小穴又被人抢去，他嫉妒的将肉棒重新干回孙悟空嘴里，还掐捏着红肿的乳头。白晶晶吻着孙悟空的脖颈和锁骨，不一会留下一片青青紫紫。  
灭顶快感在孙悟空身体里炸开，又凝成一点袭入脑海。  
无法解脱的肉棒被那根头绳憋的涨红，囊袋快要好像被精子挤爆。  
白晶晶和铁扇之前都发泄过，所以操弄了大约百十下便缴了卸，退至一旁让给紫霞。穴口缓缓往外溢着精液，小腹像受孕了一样隆起。紫霞拔出插在孙悟空嘴里的阴茎，缓缓挤压孙悟空的小腹，将过多的精液大部分排出，又就着润滑进入。  
小穴湿润又灼热，肉壁好像长了小嘴一样紧紧吸附，吸得紫霞极为舒爽。捏住柔软的臀肉肆意把玩，不一会便捏的红彤彤的。紫霞搂住孙悟空的腰，故意将双腿打开，展现在另三人面前。白晶晶见孙悟空前端被勒红，急忙心疼的解开头绳，又撸动几下，孙悟空尖叫着射出来，腰腹紧绷，甚至有些精液还溅在白晶晶脸上。  
后穴猛地紧缩，紫霞也爽利的狠，又是一阵激烈的冲刺。高潮过的猴儿发丝贴在额头上，被滚烫的精液射入又拗着后颈尖叫的射了一回。  
四个人轮流操干着孙悟空，将他操的神识全无，甚至学着母狗一样谄媚的淫叫着，让男人们兴奋不已。最后孙悟空意识涣散的瘫在男人怀里，后穴被操的烂熟，饥渴的吸附着男人的阴茎。几次射精后孙悟空的性器只能颤抖的滴着淫水，被牛香香一个大力挺弄，竟是直接将尿射了出来，后穴也溢出大量肠液，吐着舌头涎水流下。  
男人们哂笑着，甚至要将他的头按在猴尿里羞辱他……  
——  
“不要！滚开！”孙悟空一个鲤鱼打挺醒了过来，却发现房间里空无一人，安安静静，连自己端的那杯水还放在床头，被子也盖的好好的。  
“大王，怎么了？”看门的猴兵砸开门，焦急的看着脸色煞白的齐天大圣。  
孙悟空怔了怔，掀开被子看了看，脸突然烧的火热，挥手让猴兵退下。

被子里全是精液。孙悟空穴里也是。


End file.
